Digital cameras and other types of digital imaging devices store media content on a memory card (e.g., a memory stick (MS) media card, a secure digital (SD) media card, an extreme digital (xD) media card, etc.). Lately, computer devices are being configured having memory card slots to receive the memory card therein to facilitate transfer of the media content on the media card to the computer system (e.g., so that space may be freed up on the media card for additional content). However, transferring the media content in this fashion is time-consuming. For example, a user must turn on the computer system and wait for the computer system to boot, locate an applicable software application to facilitate the media transfer, and even specify where (e.g., what directory or file space) the user would like the media stored on the computer system.